Fallen Hope
by For My Personal Pleasure
Summary: Starting their freshmen year in college, the twins have decided to take on being independent, and they seem to be dealing with it just fine. Or are they? Hikaru is concerned with his brother, but what's weird is that Kaoru is perfectly fine. So why the worry? Especially when he should be worrying about his new girlfriend instead of his brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This just an idea of mine I've got from looking at some lovely art pieces~ Why am I telling you this? You shall see, my new virtual friends! This ****_WILL_********be continued if I get it to come out the way I wanted:) So...without further ado...****_enjoy!_**

**Warning: ****_WILL_********contain yaoi, twincest, and everything else related to that. Cussing/swearing/cursing/bad words being said will be in there because, hello! They ARE teenage boys. It's kinda a packaged deal. -_-**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, nor will I sadly ever, own the Host Club. Glad we cleared that up!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The leaves drifted down from the somewhat bare limbs of the nearby trees, littering the ground of reds and yellows. From an outsider's point of view, the scenery was breathtaking. College students walked in small packs, talking with their friends, and struggled with their textbooks and notebooks. The weather was nice; it was cool outside with a subtle breeze that wasn't too chilling.

It was a young artists dream to sketch a perfect view such as this one, and normally Kaoru would agree more than enthusiastically. However, the said boy was too busy disrupting such a scene to even consider picking a nice spot on the grass and whipping out his beat-up sketch pad.

His arms held that very sketch book close to his chest, some messy papers jutting out of it, as he hurried across the campus grounds. His legs were pounding furiously into the ground, propelling him forward and through the thin layer of colorful leaves that covered the grass. He was making quite the noise, too, with his panting and him crushing the leaves and yelling for people to move out of his way.

Though his arms were tucked to his body, the surrounding students still managed to jump out of his way without much of a warning just in time to see a mound strawberry blonde hair and a trailing scarf fly by. Kaoru was in a major hurry. He was suppose to have met up with his twin at the college Starbucks almost forty minutes ago. Like many other meetings he's been late to, Kaoru had been too busy working on his new art project he'd started almost two weeks ago.

It wasn't necessarily his fault. He had been too caught up in the lines and hues he managed to create out of what little of his art supplies he had left to notice the time. He hadn't had much time to go out and buy some more since the nearest art store that carried the things he needed was more or less than two hours away. He could order them online, but they wouldn't be there for about four weeks. What good would that do then?

A jutting branch from an oak tree caught his foot and sent him tumbling forwards into someone he had been stuck behind. He brought them down instantly, rolling over them and knocking away whatever they had been holding. There was the sounds of a high-pitched wail and fluttering papers that joined in with the natural college harmony.

"I'm so sorry!" Kaoru instantly apologized. His hands scampered around as he gathered his papers and hastily shoved them into the cover of his drawing book. "I would so help you right now, but I'm _late_! I can't believe I'm - I'm _sorry_, but I have to go!" Without even glancing up at the person he stumbled into, Kaoru bolted, ditching them to gather their things for themselves. He felt guilty about it, but he was _late_.

And he knew how much these little meetings meant to his brother.

That's why Kaoru was out of his dorm room instead of huddling under a blanket in the dark under a bright lamp with his fingers working away at his painting. It was also why he had changed out of his comfy sweats and holey t-shirt into something decent and fashionable.

Slowing down, he took a few moments to catch his breath, his hand coming to rest on his throbbing side. He had ran all across campus, weaving through slow walkers and trying not to trip - which he had failed at doing. It'd been a nightmare, but at least he made it.

He was just about to push through the door when he saw a familiar figure sitting at a small table in a dark corner by himself. Huh, how strange. They usually sat by the window, and there was no one sitting there now. Why would he decide to sit all the way in the back? Plus, what about his girlfriend? The two of them were usually never apart since they started dating. Curious, Kaoru walked in, the bell above the door gave a small ring like it always did. He didn't hesitate; he made his way to the back, taking the chair across from his oblivious brother.

Kaoru knew better than to try and call out to his brother. He could see the white cord of his ear buds hooked into his iPhone on the table and traveled up to his ears that hid under his hair. Not to mention that he could hear the music blaring from where he sat. Kaoru wasn't surprised, in fact he smiled. His older twin had always liked his music loud, whether or not it hurt his ears.

Not saying a word, Kaoru leaned across the table and into his personal space, staring at him. There were a few people in the coffee shop that looked at him strangely, but they didn't say anything or think much of it. They never did. It's always been like that, and probably will never change.

The closeness must not have registered to the other because his eyes remained closed and his face was still impassive. Smiling slyly, Kaoru gently blew in his face, ruffling his bangs slightly. This got a reaction from him. His amber eyes opened slightly, meeting his in question then widening in understanding. An odd blush spread across his face as he let out a shaky breath that bathed over him. Kaoru could smell the faint traces of mint and coffee.

"Since when do you blush, Hikaru?" Kaoru teased with a smile, pulling back. It was good to see his brother again. They went to the same college and even shared some classes together, but it was so hard to find time alone. They didn't even bother sharing dorms since they started college. Back in their last two years of high school they came to the terms that they both needed independence, and the first step in accomplishing that was getting separate rooms. Sure it was hard at first, and they slipped up every now and then, but they were finally able to sleep alone with no nightmares.

Hikaru grumbled something, silencing his music and turning to him. "You're late again, Kao."

It was obvious that he was trying to scowl, but it was as though he didn't have it in him. Instead, it shifted into a hurt pout. It wasn't often he saw this face on his Hika, but when he did he tried to do whatever he could to take it away. A sad Hikaru was a sad Kaoru, and no matter if they didn't share everything anymore, they were still close.

"I know, Hika, and I'm sorry! I just got...caught up again," Kaoru explained lamely.

"Again, huh? I thought you said it wouldn't happen _again_."

"I know, I know!" Kaoru groaned, straightening the papers in his sketch pad. "I just lost track of the time. I didn't mean it, I promise."

A small smile broke out on his older brother's face and it seemed to light up the whole Starbucks interior. "I believe you, Kaoru. I'm not mad. Just...sad, that's all."

"Why is that?" he asked, suddenly curious again.

"We never get to spend much time together because of classes and Haruhi and you always drawing. I guess I just miss having my little Kao around," Hikaru snickered, gradually regaining himself back the more they spoke. Kaoru couldn't help but notice how the red in his face hadn't left - it only dulled into a pink.

"I miss you, too," Kaoru reassured genuinely. There was no playful tone in his voice. He wanted his twin to know that he really did mean it and that he really did apologize.

Like old times, Hikaru seemed to catch onto this and reached for one of his hands. He threaded their fingers together with a real smile, squeezing his hand tenderly. "Don't stress about it. We'll always find time for each other, right?"

"Of course! I see no reason why we can't."

"Good," Hikaru said with a nod, slowly letting his hand go. "Have you done anything new since we last came here?"

"I don't live under a rock, Hikaru. I do have a life, too." Kaoru crossed his arms to appear defiant and offended, but really he was hiding his paint smudged finger tips. It was true he did get out a lot and hang out with their friends, but he did spend most of his free time after finishing his homework to work on his art pieces.

"So I'm taking that as a no?"

"I didn't say that!" Kaoru launched back, hopping over to the defensive side. "I have some if you want to look at them."

"Kao," he purred, "I wouldn't bring it up just for small talk. You should know this by now, dearest brother."

An odd shiver travelled up his spine at his brother's tone. He hadn't heard his use that since he had started dating Haruhi - since they started their first year in college. Back at Ouran he'd heard it everyday, growing immune to its seductive effects. Now it was different, and it sparked something deep inside and unfamiliar to him.

Shaking his head, Kaoru pushed the abused sketch book towards his older copy, forcing himself to remain still and not squirm in his chair like he so wanted to. He didn't want to worry, or think about anything at the moment. He was with Hikaru and he was showing off his new pieces. What mattered to him at the moment wasn't some weird new pull he felt towards his brother, or the fact that Haruhi wasn't around when she's always been there for their other meetings, or how his twin was acting a bit different than usual. No, none of that mattered right now. What mattered was that Hikaru was there and that he was interested in his new creations, just like he always had been.

"Wow, Kaoru. I swear, you're getting better and better every time I see these."

"Really?" He blinked and looked up. He hadn't noticed that he had been staring at the small bottle of syrup.

Hikaru nodded carelessly, too focused on the drawing in front of him. His fingers held the outside edge of the thick paper carefully, knowing that he had to be careful. The paint was still dry, but he knew Kaoru; his younger brother had always been fond of using charcoals and pastels. He knew that if he touched the picture he would smear the lovely work, ruining it beyond repair. This he'd experienced during their first meeting when Kaoru had begun to get really interested in art.

Something about the never-ending ray of colors and knowing that it was himself controlling the picture instead of someone else captured his attention. He was so used to either following someone else's rules or having to make decisions for more than just himself, but now...now it was different. Kaoru had the ability to decide whatever he wanted to do with the picture. He could create anything and everything with just a few simple supplies, and it was mind-blowing.

After mulling over them and gazing at the swirling mixtures, Hikaru handed them back gingerly, stunned by what his brother was able to do. He'd always known that his Kao had been better at Literature and Art than him. It never bothered him; he was better at maths and sciences. But that wasn't why it never bothered him. It was because Kaoru had never really indulged himself in anything Hikaru didn't or couldn't do, and he had been the same. If it was necessary to do such things, they were always there to help the other out.

It was strange to see how involved Kaoru was in his talents. It made him feel weird and kinda left out, like he wasn't allowed to join him. But Hikaru knew this wasn't the case. There had been many opportunities where his younger twin had offered to join him, but he had declined the offer immediately. He was decent at art as well. but he wasn't as talented as his brother, and that was why he always shrugged off the invitation. Not because of jealousy, though. It was because he didn't want to be the one to hold his twin back from doing what he loved most.

They began talking about the upcoming events, smiling and laughing like old times. A Halloween party was coming up and soon the whole campus will put off classes to decorate and plan their annual celebration. They discussed what they were going to dress-up as grinned when they had the same idea. They still liked to mess with people and confuse them into wondering who was who. Every now and then they would both slip into the bathroom during class, switch clothes and parts, and head into the other's class, pretending to be the other. Haruhi, who was in some of their classes, would notice, but never said anything except shake her head.

Kyoya's birthday was coming up, too. November the twenty-second, on a Friday. It was his twenty-first birthday and they were all planning something big. Tamaki especially.

"You need to get out more, Kaoru," Hikaru said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" the younger twin questioned. "I get out."

He didn't look convinced. "Not a lot. You're really pale, Kao. What do you do when you're out?"

The statement made him pause. Without realizing it, his eyes flickered to his arm and then to his twin's. There was a slight color difference with Hikaru being more golden and him being more creamy. It wasn't a big difference, but it definitely was noticeable.

"Not by much," Kaoru said defensively. "And I..." his voice trailed off, leaving the rest of his defense a shy mumble.

"What was that?"

"I said I draw in the shade!" Kaoru took a quick swallow from his steaming coffee, letting the liquid scald his throat.

"That's all you do anymore," Hikaru said on a sigh.

"I disagree. I go to the book store down the street," the younger of the two said in a matter-of-fact tone. After the few seconds of silence, he began to regret those words.

"That's what I mean! Kaoru, you bury yourself in either your books or your paintings! It isn't healthy! You need to get out more."

Eyes were on them now, staring in confusion and annoyance. Hikaru's outburst had caused them to shift their attention from their sweet treats and warm drinks onto them. It was somewhat unnerving for Kaoru, who was never big on being the direct center of attention.

"What exactly do you mean by that, since my way of 'getting out' isn't good enough for you?" his voice had an edge to it, but it went by unnoticed. Which was good, he hadn't exactly intended on it being there.

"You should get a girlfriend. That way you have someone to go with when you're out and you won't get lonely. You know, like me and Haruhi."

"In case you haven't noticed, dear brother," Kaoru muttered quietly, quickly losing his patience with his twin, "I'm not like you. We share similar likes and dislikes, but, Hikaru, we're different people. I like to do certain things that you honestly don't care for, and vise versa."

"You don't think I know that?" Hikaru spoke in an almost emotionless tone. It wasn't unusual for the two to grow irritated with the other, but it was something else when they were outright angry at each other. They normally could fix the simple annoyance with a small apology, a hug, and going to do something together. But that was what they used to do, back when they were practically inseparable. Now they were growing apart, something they both have come to terms with, and they had to figure out a new way to resolve these negative feelings.

"Obviously not because - here you are - still comparing me to you. Have you ever considered that maybe I don't want a girlfriend?"

This took Hikaru back. New thoughts of his twin tumbled into his mind, new feelings. He felt a strange dose of relief rain over him, but he was also confused. What did Kaoru mean? Did his brother not like girls like that? Was he gay? Or was he just not ready for a relationship? If that was the case, why wasn't he ready? Was it because of starting college? Was it because he was still adjusting his life without Hikaru?

The questions battered him, wondering and nagging, desperate to get an answer. Desperate? No, why would he be desperate? This was Kaoru! He knew Kaoru almost better than his own twin knew himself! Certainly he would know why he didn't want a girlfriend.

_Certainly he'll tell me_, Hikaru thought worriedly.

"Well, why wouldn't you?"

Kaoru wasn't expecting this. He fumbled for an answer, knowing his brother would get even more curious with the growing silence.

"I guess I'm just not interested in anyone at the moment. I don't really have time for one anyway," Kaoru finally answered.

A long sigh left the elder's mouth, one full of relief and assurance. It was something else Kaoru hadn't expected. There was no reason for his twin to feel as though he was just saved a big problem. Hikaru wasn't a huge part of his life anymore, and they both knew that. Therefore, Kaoru's love life shouldn't matter to him. Besides, he had his own to be involved in. At the thought, something buzzed in the back of his mind, bringing his attention back to the lack of a feminine figure.

"Where's Haruhi?"

And with that, Hikaru jolted out of his seat, eyes wide and face full of horror. He snatched his phone off the table, shoving it into his baggy pants, and took one last burning gulp of his coffee before dashing out of the small Starbucks store.

"I-I gotta go, Kao! I'll see ya later!" he yelled back to him, shoving through the college students walking through the door.

"Wait! You can't leave me with the bill!" Kaoru shrieked as he watched his brother stumble over his own two feet through the big window.

* * *

**Yep! This is the first chapter! So, I don't really write a whole lot for these two, or Ouran for that matter, so I kinda need your input on how I'm writing for these two (as well as the others, but we'll get there). I need to know if it sounds like them, their personalities match their characters, they would think like this, ya know, stuff like that. NO FLAMES, THOUGH! Those WILL NOT be excepted! Just friendly criticism, please! Also, I would really really REALLY appreciate it if you guys would leave moi a review telling me if you like my idea and how I'm writing, or vice versa. If you can do that, you are AWESOME and I will love you forever~**

**Until next chapter, farewell! :)**

**-RSR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So... It's been awhile... Ugh! I know! I'm such an awful human BEING! I cannot ****_BELIEVE_**** that I let this go for so long without updating. I'm a shameful piece of crap, I know. A pitiful disgrace to the human kind. Believe me, I know. But! But, but, but! This isn't the only story I've prolonged. I have plenty (seriously) that I've put off due to soccer practice and school starting back up. I was already given a project on the third day of school and today (tonight) we had our first game. WE WON! I was so happy~ :) Anyway, that victory reminded me of how stupid and useless on fanfiction I've been so I decided to finish up chapter 2. Yes, finish. I've been almost done with it for days now! I was just stuck on the last flippin' page!**

**Okay, so enough about me and my stupidity and procrastination. Onward with the Thanks and Disclaimer!**

**Special Thanks To: ****Reviewers~**

**Surely We'll Meet Again**

**MysteriouslyMe978**

**GremlinGirl**

**Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine**

**Pink-haired Lady**

**ihalfDigimonBeatsYourPikaPika**

**PerfectingSilence**

**and**

**Sketching Your Face**

**Favorites~**

**GremlinGirl**

**Akai Koibito**

**ihalfDigimonBeatsYourPikaPika**

**Pink-haired Lady**

**PerfectingSilence**

**and**

**OfAllTheVampGirlsIAmReel**

**Follows~**

**Surely We'll Meet Again**

**MysteriouslyMe978**

**GremlinGirl**

**Akai Koibito**

**Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine**

**ihalfDigimonBeatsYourPikaPika**

**Pink-haired Lady**

**PerfectingSilence**

**AnotherStar**

**and**

**Sketching Your Face**

**(You guys must like to have long names... '.')**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ouran High School Host Club!**

**(Long A/N, I know. But here's the chapter for real this time.)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It wasn't so much being left with the bill that worried Kaoru. No, their parents had opened up bank accounts for the two of them when they had started walking, always filling it up to the maximum every week. All the twins had to do was hand whoever needed to be paid a credit card.

No, Kaoru was more concerned about his brother.

Was there a reason he completely up and left him sitting there after stating the fact of never seeing him? Was it important enough to leave without an explanation after scolding his twin about being constantly late? There better be, because if not, Kaoru was going to have an intense talk with his brother next time they met up. And this one wasn't going to be pretty.

Holding back a more than slightly irritated groan, the younger twin dropped a twenty onto the table for the waitress, and gathered his things and left in a much calmer manner than his brother had.

It had cooled some since he's been inside the cozy coffee shop. He had to tuck his wool scarf more firmly around his neck, zipping his jacket up some more, to keep from getting chilly.

In his mind, all he could see was Hikaru dashing out the door and racing past the window that sat in front of the shop. What was up with that anyway? Kaoru just couldn't quit thinking about it. Something was off about his twin, more than he was letting on. He thought back to their brief meeting, thinking back to all the little things he detected as "weird" in his brother's behavior. Some of the things he hadn't really paid much attention to, but as he replayed what had happened he was beginning to notice different habits his twin had picked up.

Kaoru thought back to the light pink that had been splattered across the cheeks of his older image. What had been the cause of that? Him? Maybe, but why? Was it - no, it couldn't be.

Was it because of how close he'd been?

"Ugh," Kaoru said, sticking his tongue out at the thought. "As if."

He continued walking, shuffling his feet while he did. His orange Converse shoes blended nicely with the autumn leaves as he turned up a resting stack of them. They fluttered in the biting breeze, catching on the small drifts and gliding away.

Oh, how Kaoru wished his life was that easy. The life of a leaf seemed so pleasant. They didn't do much, really. They created food for themselves and their host, day in and day out, storing water and sunlight all day long. They were able to rest undisturbed and just watch the life around them go by. Leaves were able to witness almost everything from a baby bird hatching from its egg to a little girl learning how to ride her first bike to a rash twin abandoning his own brother in a Starbucks store without reason. They were even allowed to change their colors without anyone having a say in it, and live their life how they wanted without being ridiculed by their own brother.

And, better yet, they didn't have to deal with constantly worrying about that said sibling.

"Stupid leaves," Kaoru grumbled, giving a new pile he came to an irritated kick.

A sudden chirping of a familiar melody distracted him from stomping into yet another pile of maroon leaves. He was trying to place the tune, and its creator, when he felt a little tickling-buzz in his pocket.

Glancing briefly at the caller ID, Kaoru answered. "Hey, Haruhi. What's up?"

"Hey, Kaoru. Listen, have you seen Hikaru? He was suppose to have met me at the movies twenty minutes ago. I haven't heard from him all day," she confessed, ending with an exhausted sigh.

For a moment, Kaoru allowed himself to take pity on the girl. Somehow he wondered how she managed to put up with his brother. Even he found himself frustrated with his twin's brash ways and impatience. Then again, he also shared that troublesome patience issue. Not as bad as Hikaru, but enough to get weird looks from those around him.

"Wait." Kaoru jolted as the words finally processed through his brain. "Did you say he was suppose to meet you at the movies?"

There was a rustling sound in the background before he was answered. "Yeah, twenty minutes ago. Why?"

An understanding smile transformed his features. No wonder his brother left in such a hurry! It made sense now. Still, Kaoru found himself slightly disgruntled by the fact that his twin hadn't even mentioned his scheduled date with his girlfriend. Weren't they suppose to tell each other everything? Or did that unspoken agreement no longer matter now that they were allowing others in and taking on new changes?

"He just completely ran out on me not that long ago, that's all. I was wondering why, considering all he did was throw a quick bye over his shoulder before ditching me."

"Ah," Haruhi replied. He easily detect a sense of regret in her tone. "Sorry, Kaoru. If I'd known you two had plans this week, I could've waited."

"No, it's fine. You're his girlfriend, Haruhi. You definitely deserve more time with Hikaru than I do."

"Kaoru-" she began, but he cut her off.

"I mean it. I've been with Hikaru since we were born, and you know this. You should be encouraging us in becoming more independent anyway, right?" he persisted. He knew he was speaking the obvious truth, but somewhere in the back of his mind, something was harshly denying every word. It was strange to have this conflicting battle raging inside him. It wasn't very often he had to deal with them, especially over a topic concerning his twin. The only other time he's had to deal with something like this was when he was contemplating whether or not changing his and Hikaru's ways would be for the better or the worse.

For a few long moments there was silence on the other end. He couldn't even make out any background noise. Vaguely, he wondered if she possibly hung up on him, or if his phone battery finally ran low enough to shut down.

Whatever the reason was, Kaoru didn't allow this to stop him from continuing what he was doing. He kept walking along the strip of concrete, tiptoeing around and over the tiny cracks as if it were some sort of game.

The dorms were only a few more blocks away from where he was across campus, completely on the other side. Students still walked in their friendly clans, chattering away without worry, but they were more urgent this time. It was probably due to the slow dropping temperature of early October. There weren't any classes today due to it being a Sunday.

Squinting through the bright rays of sunshine, Kaoru glanced up at the sky. It wasn't particularly sunny out, but some ribbons of light managed to shoot through the cracks of the clouds. He could make out some patches of blue that was hiding. Taking into consideration that the sun was past its highest peak in the sky, it was probably around three or four o'clock in the afternoon.

"You're right, Kaoru."

"Huh? Haruhi?" He jolted, coming out of his momentary daze he managed to slip into the few seconds he spent gazing around him.

"Yes, Kaoru, I'm still here. I was just thinking about what you said, and you're right. You and Hikaru need to be introduced to more, just like you said."

He gave a semi-forced chuckle as she finished. "Well, I'm glad you agree. I'm not having any troubles adjusting to anything at the moment, but..."

"Are you wondering if Hikaru is?"

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't," Kaoru admitted shamelessly.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure myself. It's so hard to read him sometimes."

This picked at him for some reason. Haruhi made it sound like everyone was just another puzzle just waiting to be figured out. There were times where Kaoru could agree, mostly depending on the situation, but others he just wondered what she was thinking herself. Kaoru understood that everyone had secrets, and some of those secrets should remain just that.

He couldn't help but think of Haruhi as the kind of person who tried to figure out every little secret someone had. Not to gossip about or to blackmail them later on in life. No, that wasn't her style. It was almost as if she was trying to get everyone to open up and maybe simply life.

But Kaoru knew it just wasn't that easy.

"He isn't a book you can just read and assume what will happen in the next, Haruhi. Hikaru may be just a little bit more difficult to understand sometimes, yes, but that's because that's just how he is - _who_ he is. It just takes a little time to get used to his ways, but even if you do, he's constantly doing something else that you might not even have thought he'd do," Kaoru told her gently.

Haruhi sighed. "Yeah, I know. Sometimes I just wonder if life would be easier if some people were books."

"Yeah, I suppose it would be," he agreed halfheartedly.

Truth be told, he wasn't listening anymore. He was too distracted by his own thoughts, like always. Although he enjoyed talking to Haruhi and was glad that she and his brother were so close, Kaoru had other things on his mind. What, you may ask? Well, let's try his brother not telling his own girlfriend about their meeting for example. He couldn't seem to find another word except _strange_ to describe Hikaru and his reasoning - whatever that may be. And Kaoru was known to have a very extensive vocabulary.

It wasn't unusual to see Haruhi with his brother at the Starbucks cafe they always met at whenever they hung out, or without for that matter. When Haruhi couldn't make it - whether it was due to studying or catching up on laundry that was building up in her dorm - Hikaru would always have an answer as to why the commoner girl was absent. He would always greet his younger twin with a "Hey, Kaoru. Haruhi had to study for the Calculus exam Thursday," whenever she had to miss out.

But it was a completely different matter when his twin barely even mentioned the girl, let alone tell about meeting the said girlfriend at the movies. Then again, he had been acting _strange_ at the small coffee shop. The long-lasting blush he had after he barely blew in his face to snag his attention and the weird relieved sigh he had let out when he told him he wasn't interested in anyone were some of the other things that concerned Kaoru.

The younger twin silently scoffed at himself. There was no reason for him to be concerned, not anymore anyways. Hikaru had Haruhi - a _girlfriend_ he could talk to instead of his baby brother - and they were independent now. Oh, and let's not forget that they were now in college and on their way into claiming their mother's business, too. Who could forget that?

"Oh, Hikaru's here, Kaoru!" Haruhi exclaimed through the other end. "I have to go now, but I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Bye, Haruhi," he managed to chirp before he was hung up on.

A smile broke out on his face, and he could just picture his brother with his new and happy girlfriend buying candy at the concession stands. When the two started dating, the other members of the Host club had been constantly fretting over him and his reaction, and even his brother, too. He didn't know why, and still didn't understand their reason. Not that they ever gave him one when he'd asked.

Kaoru had be thrilled for his older image, excited that he finally was willing to take the next big step to complete independence for himself. The excitement had relieved him enough to allow him to make his own move. This one, though, was not towards anything romantic or concerning relationships. This one was getting to know himself and his own personal likes and dislikes. His move towards becoming his own person was about discovering the hiding pieces of Kaoru that were _not_ a part of Hikaru.

The process had been frightening and frustrating, but as he progressed, he finally was able to understand how Haruhi had been able to tell them apart so easily. Though they reacted similar towards the same things, they each did their own little fidget-thing that was so small that almost everyone overlooked - except for Haruhi. She'd been able to detect even more about the two of them - as a whole and as separate people - than Kaoru could've ever thought existed. It was amazing, really, and that was probably what caught Hikaru's interest to begin with.

* * *

**Goodness! On here it looks like I can't shut up...! Please, please, please, PLEASE tell me what you think! You guys really helped me the last time you reviewed. It helped me decide how I'm going to write them. I just hope you guys like what I've decided to do. SO PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU! :D**

**Oh, and thank you so very much for the favorites and follows as well!**

**-RSR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Look at me go! I've updated 3 stories in the past 5 days! I think I'm getting my inspiration back~ Which is great because I've got all these stories piling up on me and it's, well, crushing me to be honest. Anyway, enough of my nonsense! Here's Chapter 3 after waiting (-_- Oh my god.) two months!**

**Special Thanks To: ****_Reviews~_**

**GremlinGirl, MysticXHope, PerfectingSilence, Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine, Sketching Your Face, Pink-haired Lady, EternalFalsity, and CuteArtsyDoll**

_**Favorites~**_

**Sergent Major Shadow Storm, Ithy-chan, and kagtosa111**

_**Follows~**_

**Sergent Major Shadow Storm, Ithy-chan, kagtosa111, and lucency**

**Wow! Thanks so much, everyone! This is my most popular fanfic for OHSHC so far! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own OHSHC!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I honestly don't see why I have to tag along, Honey-senpai," Kaoru droned on. "It's obvious that you don't need my help with this; you already know what you want. Plus, you could've brought Mori-senpai-"

"Stop it right there, Kao-chan!" Honey demanded with a firm tone. Standing on his tiptoes, he poked at Kaoru's nose. "I wanted to bring you along with me! We never hang out anymore and I could really use your help with this!"

Kaoru didn't say anything after that. He should've expected this from his short friend. He wasn't exactly upset about the fact of getting out of his dorm room; it was just that he still had so much to do, and going costume shopping for the campus Halloween party that was in a couple weeks wasn't exactly at the top of his To Do list.

"Now," Honey-senpai started, bounding over to a rack of frilly, sparkly costumes. "Which one do you think is the cutest? Me and Usa-chan are gonna match, and I need to get the cutest outfit for us!"

Holding back a laugh, Kaoru followed the small blonde. He weaved through the Halloween decorations of plastic skeletons, fake spider webs, and purple and orange lights. Shelves of gruesome masks and matted wigs and face paint covered every inch of wall, leaving the costumes to hang on stands throughout the store. As he made his way to the more vibrant clothes, he passed several glittery skulls that were motion-activated and cackling wickedly.

"Uh, what exactly do you plan on going as, Honey-senpai?" Kaoru asked, repressing the feeling of being watched by a Scream mask.

"A fairy. Fairies are just so cute, Kao-chan! Don't you think so? I just love their pretty wings and _oh! _I've always wanted a wand!" Honey gushed, pink little flowers making an appearance around him. Kaoru couldn't help but think how well he fit in this section of the store.

"Okay... What colors are you looking for? What kind of fairy do you want to be?" Kaoru asked offhandedly, sifting through the dozens puffy skirts and flower hairbands. "It's good if we go for something that suits your friendly personality and chirpy attitude. With that being said, I don't suggest you being the Moon Fairy, the Ice Fairy, the Smoke Fairy, the Soul Catcher, the Nightmare Fairy, or the Shadow Queen."

Honey stared at him in awe, absorbing his words. It was really fascinating the way Kaoru could narrow down options so quickly with just a few simple facts. Maybe it was because he was a fashion designer's son.

"Hmm..." Kaoru turned towards him with a serious expression, his eyes taking in his sandy hair, light brown eyes, and small stature. "Well, naturally blues and pinks look good on blondes, and blues really bring out brown eyes. You have a very fair skin tone so pale colors would really pop on you. Let's try a light pink for you..."

Blinking, Honey-senpai peered over his friend's shoulder. "What kind of fairy do you I should be, Kao-chan?"

"I was thinking either a Rainbow Fairy or a Nature Fairy for you. I think the Nature Fairy would look better since you're bringing Usa-chan along with you. It would make more sense to have a stuffed bunny with that look," he said with a light smile.

"Oh, I see! Will I get to wear wings? Oh, and have a wand? I really want a wand!"

Kaoru chuckled at Honey's antics. "Yeah, most of these costumes come with them anyway. Do you plan on wearing makeup?"

Honey paused, tapping his cheek with a finger in thought. "Well, I was considering it, but I can't really do it myself. Takashi can, but I want this to be a surprise..." he trailed off with a light blush.

"Wait. What?" Kaoru grinned knowingly. He glanced at his friend and saw his pink face and downcast eyes. "Honey-senpai, do you _like_ Mori-senpai?"

The blonde's head snapped up, his hands fluttering franticly around him in attempt to deny the obvious. "N-no! Of course not, Kao-chan. We're cousins!"

This brought a frown to his face. "Honey-senpai, that doesn't really matter. If you love someone, you can't exactly help it. And it doesn't matter if you're cousins; you're only cousins by marriage. Besides, even if you were related by blood, it shouldn't matter either. Love is love, and that's all there is to it."

Honey was left speechless, staring with a permanent blush. Noticing his friend's momentary silence, Kaoru returned back to searching for the right fairy costume. The costume was no longer one of his concerns at the moment, though. Was what Kaoru said true? It sounded true, and he knew Kaoru wouldn't lie to him. Kaoru was a good friend and not to mention smart. Maybe he knew what he was talking about.

Of course, thinking about the younger twin brought him back to a recent conversation with his brother. A conversation that had started with a simple question and ended with a dangerous secret and a complicated plan. A secret of undying love, and a complex plan to win another's heart.

"I wonder if that's what Hika-chan thinks, too," Honey-senpai murmured to himself. His eyes were fixated on a fake coffin in a dark corner of the shop.

A shocking jolt passed through Kaoru after he heard those words slip from his lips. "What was that, Honey-senpai?"

"Oh, nothing! Don't worry about it, Kao-chan! Have you found a costume for me yet?" Honey shook his head vigorously, changing the topic. If he let Hikaru's secret out, especially to _Kaoru_, no way would the older twin ever talk to him again. And he didn't exactly feel like losing a close friend.

Blinking, Kaoru ignored this weird behavior. Squatting down on his knees, he said, "Actually, I did, but I'm looking for your size right now. Oh, and you never really answered my question, Honey-senpai."

Brown eyes widened in fear of being forced to answer his question. He didn't want to not answer Kaoru, but he didn't want to reveal Hikaru's secret either by accident. He knew that if he had to repeat himself, Kaoru would ask more questions and then where would he be? "W-what question, Kao-chan?"

"About the one if you're going to wear makeup or not."

A relieved sigh followed by a happy giggle burst out of the small boy. "Oh, yes! But could you help me with that, too?"

"Of course, Honey-senpai. I know that you want this to be a surprise for Mori-senpai. If you want, we could spruce up your costume by adding other accessories besides the regular set of wings and a wand."

"Really?! How can we do that?!" Honey exploded in enthusiasm. He really wanted to look his best and cutest on the night of the Halloween party. That was the night he planned to make his moves and steal his cousin's heart after all. Why wouldn't he want to look absolutely adorable while carrying out such a difficult mission?

"Well," Kaoru chuckled, "we could put some flowers in your hair and maybe add some jewelry. I could do your hair, too." With that said, Kaoru pulled out a plastic bag that revealed a pretty, yet extremely girly, fairy costume. In Honey's opinion, it was perfect.

Kaoru watched with a friendly grin as Honey laughed and bounced and stared at him and the costume in his arms with big, sparkly eyes. It was so easy to make Honey-senpai happy and usually that would annoy some people, but Kaoru thought it was the greatest thing. He never had to push too hard or change himself to satisfy Honey, and that was just how he liked it.

"Oh, _wow_, Kao-chan! Do you really mean it?! You would really do that for me?!" Honey squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, Honey-senpai. You're a really good friend of mine, and it's what friends do for one another."

Out of nowhere, Kaoru found himself getting crushed by the thin yet strong arms of his short, exuberant friend. His breath left him in a _whoosh! _as Honey expressed his gratitude.

"Honey - Honey-senpai!" he wheezed. "I-I can't..._breathe!_"

Releasing him and letting him slump to the floor to catch his breath, Honey continued. "Kao-chan, how can I ever make it up to you? Oh, I know! We can go out afterwards and we can get some cake! Hmm, no, 'cause we'll have to eat dinner... Oh! I know! Kao-chan, you're dressing up for the party, right?"

"Yeah," Kaoru answered, looking up and watching Honey pace back and forth, using his arms to express his great idea.

"I can help you pick out a costume! Wait, are you and Hika-chan matching this year again?" He stopped pacing and stood before him. Kaoru could see the upset tears pool in his eyes and his small mouth droop down into a frowning pout. "If you are then you'll probably want to pick out your costume with Hika-chan instead."

He blinked. That's right. He and Hikaru had had the same costume idea for the campus Halloween party. Well, if they planned on matching like they did every year, they would have to go shopping together. However, the party was quickly approaching and Hikaru still hasn't even tried to make plans for them to go together to pick them out. Maybe his brother had decided to do a couple costume with Haruhi instead. After all, they were an official and serious couple now.

The thought of his twin changing his mind without telling him was a little hurtful, but Kaoru could understand why. If he did change his mind then Kaoru didn't see the harm in having Honey help him pick out an outfit. A new one, too. He didn't want to stick with the same idea since his brother was doing something else. They were trying to be more independent now anyway.

"Nah," Kaoru pushed the assumption away with a smile. "You can help me, Honey-senpai. To be honest, I don't have a single clue what I want to be. Could _you_ help _me_ out?"

"Absolutely!" And like that, the tears were gone and a triumphant smile was held in place. "I'm always here to help!"

"That's good because I'll need it if I want to at least look halfway decent at the party."

Together, they travelled throughout the rest of the store. Kaoru gathered up several accessories that he thought would go well with Honey's costume. He compared the colors and theme to the dress in the package before grabbing them. The only way to see if they really matched was to try them all on, and that was going to have to wait till later.

Honey babbled aimlessly about the different things he could be. He suggested a pirate, a princess, and a knight. Of course, after suggesting these, he quickly casted them aside with a shake of his head and a furious frown before offering up another option.

Eventually, they decided a simple yet perfect idea for Kaoru. A cat, a creature that was perfect for his mischievous nature. They even found a section full of cat items and costumes, all varying in size and color and design. In the end, they picked a black cat outfit to make the unique color of his hair stand out. Plus, Honey said that he would even have his own personal Halloween theme, black cat outfit and orange-ish hair.

When they finally purchased everything and headed back towards campus, Kaoru finally realized that his brother was right. He really did need to get out more. He hadn't realized before, but he actually missed spending every waking moment with Hikaru and their close group of friends. Maybe he should rearrange that and make time for them. Of course, he would still work on his paintings and drawings and read his novels, he still needed to escape from reality every once and awhile. But he was definitely going to see to hanging out with everyone more instead of being so cooped up in his room.

And he had Honey and his brother to thank.

* * *

**Aw~ In my opinion, this was a cute chapter! I just love adore Honey-senpai, and I love having him and Kaoru in the same chapter. It just makes my day! Oh, and there's potential issues in here! Can anyone find them? If you can, there's your warning for the future! If not, *smirks* good luck...**

**So please! Please leave me a review~ I would really appreciate it:) Please and thank you!**

**-For My Personal Pleasure**


	4. Chapter 4

**COLD WEATHER IS FINALLY HERE! PRAISE JESUS! I'VE BEEN WAITING ALL YEAR! ****_Hallelujah!_**

**Special Thanks To:**

**aanotherstar - Thank you for the sweet review!**

**and**

**Anonymous - Thanks! I'll try my best:)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own OHSHC!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

There was a lot of people at the pumpkin patch that late afternoon. Little kids were eagerly dragging their tired parents to look at each orange globe nestled in green. The farmer was being swarmed by excited young couples and impatient parents that all held money. And the rest of them were just taking in the glowing sight of the swollen pumpkins.

It wasn't the first time the Host club had visited a pumpkin patch for this reason. No, a few years back, still in high school, Haruhi had introduced them to a Halloween tradition they've never even heard of, much less thought of. After all, what sane person would come up with the idea of scooping out the insides of a pumpkin just to carve a face into them? Certainly not the damn rich people as Haruhi liked to refer to them as.

So, here they were, admiring the beautiful sight before them. Honey-senpai was the first one to react to the orange balls in the grass, bounding over to where to smallest ones lay. Mori-senpai quickly followed after, leaving Kaoru to share an encouraging smile with his short blonde friend behind his back. Tamaki was clinging to Kyoya, practically singing his heart out in elation, as he went to strike up a conversation with the farmer. Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi were left watching everyone else.

"So, Hikaru," Kaoru started as he began to walk on ahead, "what kind of pumpkin are you gonna get? I'm thinking maybe a tall one for me." He wasn't really interested in his brother's pumpkin preference. No, he was more interested in his brother's behavior at the moment. Lately he's been noticing a slight - _very_ slight that he almost thought he was imagining it - shift in him. It was almost as if Hikaru was nervous being around him, which he thought was a bit strange.

The reason he was asking such a question was to see what kind of reaction he could pull from him and move on from there. He planned taking this one step at a time, no matter how many the steps. Then he would see if it really was just his imagination or not.

"Hmm, I'm not entirely sure... What about you, Haruhi?" he added quickly as if realizing she was still there. Swiftly, Hikaru grabbed her hand and lead her trailing after him and Kaoru.

Kaoru watched the girl shoot her boyfriend an annoyed and confused glance. "I don't know. Just a regular pumpkin, I guess. They all look the same to me."

"Oh, okay," Hikaru said offhandedly. He didn't even sound interested in Kaoru's opinion.

_What? _Kaoru thought. _What is he doing? Are they fighting? _He looked at the brunette girl, who was scanning the area around them with small interest. He noted that her shoulders were more tense than usual, but, then again, it was a little chilly outside. Maybe that was having an effect on her. _Probably not; Haruhi doesn't look mad._

Still, it wasn't like his twin to completely blow off what she had to say. Hikaru was usually very open to listening to her opinion, considering what she said and agreeing with her. It's always been like that, even before they started dating. It was obvious that Hikaru had a lot of respect for the girl, but today he was acting the complete opposite. Instead of listening, he cut off whatever else she'd planned to say with a curt remark, not even bothering to look at her.

_Is Hikaru mad at Haruhi for some reason? I don't think so_, Kaoru debated internally. Risking a side glance, he looked up at his brother. His posture was calm; his face was serene, a faint smile hanging around his lips. His eyes didn't hold any seething fire. _He doesn't even look upset at all_, he concluded with a puzzled frown.

Shaking his head, Kaoru decided not to even bother. After all, they were all here for pumpkins, not relationship drama.

The three of them finally came to a small section of grass and vines that held decent sized pumpkins. They were plump, round, and orange. And absolutely flawless.

As Kaoru set off to find the right pumpkin, Haruhi noticed something. Hikaru was paying an awful lot of attention towards his younger brother. It wasn't obvious, but it was definitely there. A few quick glances, a step or two closer, a tint of pink in his cheeks. Whenever Kaoru would talk to him, she noticed his mood and expression brighten considerably. It was odd and certainly confusing, but Haruhi felt as though something was going with her boyfriend. Something that was causing him to change everything about him.

"Ha!" Kaoru exclaimed, lifting a good sized pumpkin in his arms. "I think I found it!" The grin on his face was contagious.

"Found what, Kao-chan?" Honey-senpai asked, perched on his cousin's shoulders.

"The perfect pumpkin," he bragged. Smiling, he held it out in front of him for display. "It's just the right size."

"Yeah." Mori nodded.

"That's great, Kao-chan! We found some, too! See?" Honey retrieved a small orange globe from behind his back. He placed it on top of his cousin's dark head. "Isn't it cute?"

Kaoru laughed as he noticed the size of the pumpkin. It was the exact same size as Mori-senpai's head. An unnoticeable detail that only he would understand.

"Oh, Haruhi!" Tamaki chorused, strutting up to them. "Look at _my_ pumpkin! Mine's absolutely flawless - like me."

"Don't flatter yourself, Boss," Hikaru spoke up. An evil smirk adorned his face. "You're about as flawless as a-"

The sound of someone obviously clearing their throat cut him off. Kyoya, black notebook in hand, adjusted his glasses, walking up to the lot of them. Behind him, the farmer was gaping at the generous amount of dollar bills that he held. It was clear that Kyoya had paid for their pumpkins, and then some.

"I am to rest assured that everyone has picked out a pumpkin?" he asked, not even to glancing up from whatever he was jotting down.

Kaoru glanced at his brother just in time to see Hikaru scooping one up. He caught his gaze, holding it, and returned the beaming smile Hikaru threw his way. He couldn't decide which was more odd: the way his twin was acting towards his girlfriend, or the way he felt his heart skip and race from receiving such a brilliant grin. Whichever the winner was, Kaoru made sure not to think too much of it.

"It looks like it," Hikaru said before linking arms with his younger brother and heading towards the limo they all rode in.

Unfortunately, he left Haruhi to randomly pick out a pumpkin and scurry after him, mumbling under her breath in irritation.

* * *

"Ew!" Honey giggled, flinging orange guck off his fingers. "It's so slimy!"

All of them were gathered around a circular table in the boys' dormitory kitchen. They held knives, fingers covered in pumpkin innards, laughing and talking amongst each other. In the center of the table sat a bowl, where they hastily dropped the slick goop. Pumpkin seeds littered the floor, table, and their laps. Although it was a very messy scene, it was definitely hard to deny that they were all having fun.

"Who's got their costumes yet?" Tamaki asked, flicking away a seed that managed to get stuck to his forehead.

Until that question.

Honey, who was trying to brush off the orange glop from Mori-senpai's face, spoke up first. "Well, me and Kao-chan already got ours. They're so cute!"

Kaoru set his knife down as he popped the triangle cut-out out of his pumpkin. He tried to ignore the warning bell going off in his head. There air around his twin was tight and sensitive, which he found strange, at what Honey-senpai had said.

Hikaru paused. "You went and got your costume without me?"

_This is so awkward_, Kaoru cringed. He could see the confused furrow of his brother's brow from the corner of his eye. Not to mention the worried pout that he wore.

"Well, you see," Kaoru began. He stopped, shifting in his seat, as he fumbled to spit out his explanation and defense. "I thought you and Haruhi were gonna go and get matching costumes instead."

"What?" he spat. "Kaoru, we already talked about this."

There was silence around them now. Their friends had taken a sudden interest in their conversation, no longer paying attention to their pumpkins. It was certainly one of the most embarrassing moments Kaoru has ever had to endure. And by himself, at that.

"I know, but you haven't exactly tried to make plans with me yet to go get them so I thought I'd might as well..." Kaoru trailed off gently, hoping the rest was implied.

"Might as well go ahead and change your mind without even telling me?" Hikaru added bitterly.

There was a sudden pang in his chest. Beneath his brother's words, Kaoru could hear desperation starting to surface. He knew he was right; however, he felt the need to defend himself. There was no way he would sit there, defenseless, and let his twin make him sound like a horrible brother. Not when he was the complete opposite.

"What else did you expect me to do? Honestly, Hikaru, the Halloween party is in a few days. I had to go get it sometime and you weren't helping with the matters."

A small dash of color spread across Hikaru's cheeks. He didn't know what else to say, and his heartache wasn't helping with his thought process. It really hurt that Kaoru had completely blown him off to go get costumes with someone else that wasn't him. Yeah, he had been taking a little while to get back to his brother, but he had a perfectly good explanation.

For the past couple weeks, since their last meeting, Hikaru's been making plans. Very complicated plans at that. He's had Honey-senpai's help with them, though, so maybe they would be successful. Usually it was Kaoru that he plotted with, but that was _definitely_ out of the question this time. He was planning on winning his brother's heart, after all. How could he possibly manage to do that by giving it all away? That was why he asked Honey; he trusted their oldest friend, hoping that he could actually help him obtain his goal.

"I had stuff going on," he finally forced himself to say. It wasn't like he was lying - far from it - but he didn't want Kaoru to start asking questions. "I do have other things to do. It's not exactly my fault that I've been held up lately."

Kaoru faltered. How could he argue with that? Instead of fighting with his brother, he deflated. His shoulders slumped as he sighed, picking his carving knife back up to work on his unfinished pumpkin. "Whatever, Hikaru. It doesn't matter much anyway. We're suppose to be working on being independent, remember?" he mumbled, pushing past the hurt wave the truth in his words threw at him.

There was a few moments of silence before Hikaru brushed his hands on his already-dirty jeans. He tossed his knife dangerously into the sink to be washed later. Standing up from his chair, he walked off, completely dismissing all of them and his pumpkin. As he made his way away from the table, Kaoru heard him murmur, "Independent...I hate that word."

The air around them was tense and touchy after that. No one said anything; probably afraid of setting of Kaoru, which wasn't likely to happen. Kaoru wasn't one to have a complete blow-out like his quick-tempered twin. He didn't express anger or frustration through harsh words. He let himself go through his paintings, using reds and oranges to depict the raging fire within. Therefore, the quiet atmosphere was totally unnecessary.

Kaoru finished carving the shapes out of his pumpkin without a word. He would let out an occasional sigh or rubbed his eyes. It would be a lie to say that he wasn't the least bit of stressed out with his brother. This little scene he managed to start was now another thing to add to the weird list of behavioral changes Kaoru has been able to notice lately. If things got worse, he knew he was going to have to confront his brother about it sooner or later. He didn't want something bad to happen to his brother, not if he had any way to help.

But he was kind of hoping that it wouldn't get to be that bad. To be honest, he wasn't much of the confrontational type.

Placing the top on his pumpkin, he rinsed his hands off and washed the knife and put it away. He hesitated briefly before grabbing the knife Hikaru had been using and washed it off, too. The handle was still warm.

Kaoru lit a candle, placed it inside the now Jack-o-Lantern, and walked outside. A gust of cold wind battered him, but the outer shell of the pumpkin protected the flame within. Careful, he placed the orange head on the steps that lead into the boys' dormitory and stepped back, admiring the sight.

* * *

**Aw... I feel bad for Hikaru. I don't like making them fight! It's just necessary for this to happen for the good stuff to happen. I hate sequential order and things having to make sense. It's not fair!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Please and thank you:)**

**-For My Personal Pleasure**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo! I thought I might as well as I write up another chapter considering tomorrow is Halloween:) Thought I'd be nice and make a Halloween-themed chapter, too! BONUS! Happy Semi-Early Halloween!**

**Special Thanks To: ****_Reviews~_**

**AnotherStar**

**CaffeinatedKitty**

**Marigold - Thanks! I hope you like this chapter! :)**

_**Follows~**_

**Jackbarakits and CaffeinatedKitty**

_**Favorites~**_

**Jackbarakits**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own OHSHC!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Tonight was something to be enjoyed. That much Hikaru knew. Everyone around him was having fun. They were dancing, laughing, singing, and even drinking some alcoholic drink that some kid managed to sneak onto campus.

Except for him. Everyone _except_ Hikaru was having fun.

Well, exclude Haruhi from everyone and that statement would be correct.

He felt a twinge of guilt at having the poor girl sit with him and miss out on everything. He watched her momentarily as her eyes wandered around, landing on people clad in costumes that were enjoying themselves. Her expression masked envy and boredom, something Hikaru knew all too much of. Especially when it came to his commoner girlfriend.

At the thought, he felt his face skewer into a grimace. It wasn't that he didn't like Haruhi, but he didn't like her that _way_. She was funny, smart, and pretty; a girl any guy his age would find to be a perfect girlfriend. Except for him. No, Hikaru found himself often thinking of his brother - _his twin _- instead of his own girlfriend in that way. The thoughts had scared him at first, but they'd became so frequent and demanding that he just accepted them.

Sighing for the twenty-sixth time that night, Hikaru shifted in his chair. He didn't like the fact that he was dragging her around all the time. He was chasing after Kaoru like a love-bound puppy and yet he still kept ahold on the girl. He knew that he should end whatever it was between them for the sake of keeping her feelings from being hurt, but he couldn't find it in himself to do so. He wasn't one to see those he cared about mad at him.

"Hey, Haruhi?" he finally spoke up, his voice cutting through the eerie bass. "Go dance with Tamaki or eat some sweets with Honey-senpai. You don't have to sit here with me, you know."

She turned her head that was fixated on the dance floor and settled him with a curious look. "Are you sure, Hikaru? I don't mind staying here," she said as she fixed the black wig on her head. She was dressed up as Princess Jasmine from _Aladdin_, and he as Aladdin himself.

"I'm sure," he snapped. He hadn't meant to, but he was already feeling awful about her missing half of the party.

Without a protest, Haruhi stood from her chair and disappeared into the crowd, leaving him to occupy a lone table. Hikaru fixed the red cup-like hat on his head before shifting his attention elsewhere. All night, he's been searching for his brother. He had seen him earlier that day during school, but not since they all had retreated back to their rooms to change for the party. He was looking forward to seeing his twin as a cat, something Honey had clued him in on after his hissy fit the other night.

Speaking of said friend, Hikaru caught sight of him just as he leaned towards Mori-senpai. He did look positively adorable in his costume. His shimmery wings and glittery wand matched very well, as did the flower-adorned headband that held the curls Kaoru made back from his face. Hikaru had to hand it to his brother, he certainly was creative with colors. The peachy eye shadow coordinated well with his dress.

Hikaru watched as the blonde's eyes grew lidded before slipping closed as he cut the space between them.

Groaning, he jerked his gaze elsewhere. It wasn't fair that Honey could accomplish something as easy as a kiss in one night and he couldn't with a thought-out plan.

"Hika_ru_," a voice purred into his ear. A gust of warm breath cascaded down the slope of his neck that was followed by a smooth hand. "Why are you sitting here all alone?" A slim body, covered in black, slid into his lap. Tender arms slipped around his shoulders; pretty legs stretched out to rest on the table.

Hikaru fumbled for words as he drank in the _lovely_ sight of his brother wrapped around him. Kaoru's legs were dressed in fishnets that came to an abrupt stop in the middle of his thighs, centimeters away from the edge of his skirt. The skirt itself was sinful. It had hiked up some when he'd plopped himself down, causing the ruffles and layers to gather high up on his hips. The top was sleeveless, exposing way _too much _skin for Hikaru's comfort. The leather collar and black cat ears made the sight all the more sexy.

"I've been looking for you all night," Kaoru whined softly. That voice was enough to cause him to shiver in desire. "I wanted to show you my costume."

Gulping, Hikaru adverted his eyes. If he kept staring, he was afraid he would pounce on his younger brother and take him in front of the crowd of people. Not that he minded.

"Where are your shoes?" Hikaru managed to ask. Changing the subject seemed necessary to him somehow.

Kaoru turned his pout into a victorious smile. "I took them off. Those damn things were just _killing_ my feet. A little advice, Hika, if I may: _never_ wear heels. No wonder girls are such bitches all the time." As if to emphasize his pain, he lifted his leg and wiggled his toes with a wince.

_Heels?! _Hikaru's mind screached. _You've got to be kidding me_...

"Kaoru, are you drunk?" he asked. It was pointless to ask; he already knew the answer. He could smell the alcoholic stench on his brother's breath as he spoke.

"What?! _No_." He crossed his arms in defiance. "You know I don't drink, Hika. It's _disgusting_. I'm hurt that you would even ask me that!"

Hikaru gave his erotic brother a look. "I know, but you are and you did. You can't lie to me, Kaoru."

A sigh was released and hands began to play with his hair. "Okay, so _maybe_ I did. But it wasn't a lot. The cups were really small anyway."

"And how many of those 'really small' cups did you have?"

Kaoru blushed, hesitating. "Uh...nineteen?"

"How did you even walk over here?!" Hikaru exclaimed, shocked that his _responsible_ baby brother would even do something that stupid.

"I dunno," was the reply. Along with a simple shrug of shoulders. "I think some guy helped me over here. I told someone I was looking for you, and the next thing I knew I was tiptoeing up behind you."

_Some guy? _Hikaru seethed mentally.

"By the way, Hika," Kaoru batted his eyes, "you look quite handsome as Aladdin. I'm sorta glad we didn't get matching costumes - there's no way I would get to see this much of you in this kitty outfit."

Automatically, Hikaru glanced down at himself. There wasn't much of him showing, really. Just his chest underneath a purple vest. It was Kaoru that was practically bare to the world.

"Why were you even drinking?" he blurted out, hiding his embarrassment at his brother's compliment. If only he had been sober and saying all these things...

Hikaru shook his head vigorously to clear the forming images out of his mind.

"Well," Kaoru murmured, glancing down nervously. He shifted in his lap, brushing against his peeking attraction. "To be honest, I've been really worried about you lately, Hikaru. You always seem bored with Haruhi, _your girlfriend_, and you're acting weird around me. I guess all of that just got to be too much and I had to let it out somehow."

His heart stopped. Was he really being that obvious? He was already trying so hard to contain himself from claiming Kaoru as his and his alone that he wasn't even thinking about anything else. It was too difficult as it was to resist his brother.

"Are you mad at me? I'm sorry, Hikaru. I didn't know what else to do! I didn't want to ask you and make you feel weird, and I didn't want to bother you-"

"Kao, you're never a bother to me. You're complicated sometimes, but that's okay. Don't be afraid to ask me anything; I'm your brother, remember?" Hikaru forced the question out of his mouth. He didn't like admitting such a thing in his situation. It made it all the more wrong.

A moment of silence surrounded them. Hikaru took this time to hug his brother close and cuddle into his shoulder. It was always nice to be close to his twin. He felt at home in Kaoru's arms, safe and loved. Kaoru was always so warm and soft, and smelled so good that it was hard not to lose himself in his brother.

"Okay, Hikaru," Kaoru mumbled, looking away.

Honey couldn't believe it. No matter how many times he heard the words or felt the kisses, he couldn't believe it.

It seemed so unreal. Like everything at the moment was just a dream. It would be a cruel dream to wake up from, but a wonderful one to stay in. Everything in his dream was absolutely perfect.

* * *

"Kaoru?" Hikaru's voice entered through his foggy mind. "What are you doing?"

Pulling back with his face flaming, he glanced down at Hikaru's chest. He couldn't believe that he'd acted so stupidly. It was probably those stupid alcoholic drinks that were making him do these things, feel these things.

"I-I dunno..." he slurred. The truth was that he did know. He felt the sudden urge to kiss his brother, and, being drunk, didn't even bother to think about the cons of that action.

Not that it mattered right now. His head was spinning, and not just from the drinks, but from the kiss. It hadn't lasted long, but it was indescribable. All he knew was that Hikaru tasted addicting, made him feel hyper-sensitive, and had him wanting another.

* * *

He looked adorable, many thanks to Kaoru. He was feeling bubbly and giddy, high on the sweets that were offered. The decorations for the party were just amazing. The music was loud and booming, all the songs were easy to dance to. The food was delicious to say in the least.

Warm hands were everywhere as he danced, lifting him, spinning him, and pulling him. Warm hands that he's grown fond and familiar with over the years. Warm hands that he's been yearning for for a while now.

* * *

Reluctantly pulling away, Hikaru placed his hands, that had rested on his brother's hips, on his shoulders, holding him at arm's length. "Kaoru, why are you doing this?" he asked, short of breath.

"Because I wanted to, Hika. I know you want to, too," Kaoru whispered. He leaned forward some, but not enough to attempt another kiss. Just enough to get a better look into his older brother's eyes that revealed so much of his thoughts.

"You're just drunk, Kaoru," Hikaru denied. Every nerve in his body was protesting, calling him the worst names for refusing what he's yearned for for a long time.

* * *

Over the lyrics and shouts in the room, sweet words were passed to him with every touch of those warm hands. It made him feel special and cherished.

He was glad he listened to Kaoru. If he went along with his original plan, none of this would've happened. He wouldn't be able to hear those unbelievable words that he's only been lucky enough to receive in his dreams.

He was going to have to find his redheaded friend tomorrow.

* * *

"Ow, Hikaru," Kaoru whined, rubbing his head. "Be careful..."

"Sorry," murmured his brother, but it was quickly muffled by a harsh, starving kiss. His body pinned Kaoru against the wall as he finally allowed himself to let go in the safety of Kaoru's room.

_So this is what it feels like to be loved_, Kaoru thought drunk. He couldn't deny the sweet shivers traveling up and down his back, the slight tremors in his knees, the heavy yet light weight on his chest, or the warmth that enveloped his mind.

_I could get used to this._

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! *silence***

**I have nothing left to say... Except to please review and that I hope you have a happy Halloween! :} (My attempt to be scary-looking.)**

**-For My Personal Pleasure**


End file.
